GO GO! UZUMAKI NARUTO!
by Kentona Seizaburo
Summary: Chapter five! Kelanjutan dari kegilaan Naruto untuk menjatuhkan rival pertamanya, Sasuke. Part two.
1. A Beginning of A Ninja Story

Ini adalah Desa Konohagakure. Naruto yang adalah pembuat onar di desa ini akan memulai kehidupan ninjanya bersama banyak ninja lain.

And here it is! The second fiction of Kentona Seizaburo! ~HUUUUUUUUU. ..~ lempar tomat, kelapa, BMW. ..

Huss!! Ini fic serius! Atmosfer mencekam akan tergambar jelas. Woooooo. .. Be ready!

Nah, karena belakangan ini perasaan murung telah menguasai jiwa Kentona, akhirnya!! Kentona yang penuh tawa berubah menjadi sesuatu pemarah yang suka mengunci diri di kamar, menyesali dosa, dan meratap penuh penyesalan.

Kali ini fic tentang Naruto!  
Karena menurut Kentona para authors lebih memilih menceritakan Sasuke, Deidara, serta makhluk-makhluk cool lainnya daripada Naruto, jadi Kentona memutuskan menjelaskan hidup Naruto menurut sudut pandang Kentona sendiri.

Kentona saluuut banget sama Naruto. Meski bodoh, aneh, cebol, kumisan ~NARUTOOO, RENDAN!!~ Naruto bisa tetap ceria dengan hidupnya yang berat –gak nyambung- Kalo dibandingin sama Kentona yang gampang murung, Kentona jadi malu sendiri.

Dan yang membuat Kentona lebih salut lagi, Naruto masih bisa tersenyum dengan tanpa beban dan nggak pernah mengeluh akan hidupnya. Kenapa ayahnya mengorbankan tubuhnya demi menyelamatkan desa, kenapa dia tidak pernah merasakan cinta orang tua, kenapa dirinya tidak pernah diakui, dan lebih lagi, hiks, kenapa Kentona ini ngoceh mulu nggak berenti-berenti dari tadi haaaah??!!!! ~wattdheziiiiig~

Kesimpulannya, Naruto laki-laki kuat dan Kentona ingin seperti dia.

YOSH!! Kalau begitu, kita mulai!

* * *

**GO GO!! UZUMAKI NARUTO!!**

Disclaimer

Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Go Go!! Uzumaki Naruto!! ~ Kentona Seizaburo

Warning : sebisa mungkin Kentona buat no OOC, OC -1, gaje-, (mungkin) menyayat hati

--***--

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A Beginning of A Ninja Story**

Tot tet tot tet tot tet tot tet tot tet tot totetotetotetoteeeet, jam weker berbunyi nyaring. Seorang anak yang -dari belakang mirip durian-dari samping mirip ikan-dari depan mirip setan- bangun dengan wajah menyesal punya weker bobrok. Matanya lima watt, mana yang melek cuman satu.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok ia menuju kamar mandi. Setelah tanpa busana. .. byur. ..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" rohnya nyaris meninggalkan tubuhnya lewat mulut.

"DI-DINGIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!!!!"

Bocah yang ber-sesuatu yang mirip kumis- di kedua pipinya ini segera membungkus dirinya dengan handuk dan berguling-guling di tanah, loncat-loncat, dan menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya dilanjutkan tepuk tangan.

"Fuuuuuh, fuuuuuuuh!!" Naruto meniup telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan, sambil memajukan bibirnya lima centi, alhasil jadilah bimoli –bibir monyong lima centi-.

"Aah~ dinginnya. .. O iya, dimana, ya, swimming goggles-ku?" *clingak clinguk*

"Uwaaaa, dimana ya?"

Tak perlu makan waktu lama, seluruh isi rumah Naruto segera saja berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SWIMMING GOGGLES KESAYANGKUUU!! KALAU NGGAK PAKAI ITU KEPALAKU JADI NGGAK ADA BEDANYA SAMA DURIAAAN!!" jeritnya mengakui aib sambil menaruh kedua tangan di kepalanya, berniat mengacak-acak rambut.

"Lho?" Naruto sweatdrop. ..

"Ternyata sudah kupakai. .."

--***--

Dengan kecepatan nyaris terkencing-kencing Naruto bergeol-geol (--a) menyusuri jalan menuju Akademi Ninja. Ini hari terakhir pendaftaran ninja tahun ini. Dan parahnya lagi, ini detik-detik terakhirnya.

5. ..

4. ..

3. ..

2. ..

. .. . ..

1½ . .. 1 ¾ . ..

"Permisi. ..hoeh, hoeh. ..uhuuuk!! A. .. hoeh, hoeh. .. itu. .. hoeh. .. saya. ..anu. .. hoeh hoeh hoeh, ini. .. hoeh. ..akademi. ..sudah? . .. uhuk uhuk!! Semoga sempat. .. hoeh. .. benar?"

Kakak ninja penjaga administrasi pun sweatdrop.

"Siapa kamu? Mau apa? Kapan sampai sini? Dari mana asalmu? Mengapa ke sini? Bagaimana bisa ke sini?" tanya kakak ninja itu tidak tanggung-tanggung menggunakan lengkap 5W + 1H dengan sempurna.

"A.."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawabnya, kakak ninja itu sudah memotong.

"Saya orang bumi, tidak paham bahasa kuda."

"Itu. .. Saya ingin masuk akademi ninja tahun ini, dan saya bukan kuda," jawab Naruto sedikit sebal. 'Dasar sial, siapa yang kuda?' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sayang sekali, nak, pendaftaran sudah tutup," jawab penjaga administrator berkuncir satu ini santai.

'Anak ini mukanya sudah nggak ada bedanya sama kuda, masih nggak nyadar juga rupanya?!' batinnya.

"UAPAAAA?? Jadi aku baru bisa mendaftar lagi tahun depan?!!" Suara Naruto menunjukkan bahwa dia mulai panik.

"Sayangnya iya. Nah, aku mau tidur siang. Sampai jumpa tahun depan."

"GYAAAAAAAAA!! Tolonglah! Woi! Woooooooiii!! Nih kukasih 10 ryo!"

Tanpa mendengarkan Naruto nyercos, ninja itu langsung pergi.

"Aaaaargh!! Dasar ninja kucrut!" umpat Naruto sebal.

Tanpa membalikkan wajah, kakak ninja itu membalikkan bada. –hiii, ngeri- Tanpa membalikkan badan, kakak ninja itu membalikkan wajah.

"Hey, bocah. .. Coba ulangi kata-katamu. .."

"DASAR NINJA KUCRUT KERIPUT!! KUSUMPAHIN BANGKRUUT!!" bentak Naruto menantang dengan mengacungkan middle fingers. Ulang : middle finger**S**, membentuk huruf X.

"Uapaaaaa?? Udah ngeledek, nyumpah pula! Dasar bocah buruk rupa-rupa warnanya!"

"Ninja gadungan bercodet maksa!"

"Bocah abal-abal produk gagal!!"

Teng teng tong tong tong teng teng tong tong tong tong tuingg!!

"Yak, selamat datang di acara Kubikinu Shirahmurata, bersama saia, Kimchi. Yak, di sudut pojok kanan atas, ninja kucrut keriput akan melawan penantangnya di sudut pojok kiri bawah ndelesep nyungsep ke bawah tanah, ninja buruk rupa-rupa warnanya!!"

Wattdhezzigg!! Kedua laki-laki itu kompak mematak makhluk tak jelas itu dengan setrika dan dandang.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Seorang laki-laki tua mencegah kerusakan yang lebih parah di desa yang tenang itu. Suaranya terdengar bijak, dan wajahnya damai.

"Tu. ..tu"

"Hantuuuuuuuuu!!" jerit Naruto ketakutan sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

PUOOOOOOOOOOGH!!

"Tu-tuan Hokage," kakak ninja itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit setelah sukses menjitak kepala si bocah kyuubi.

"Anak ini terlambat mendaftar, lalu dia memaksaku memberi formulir pendaftaran. Mana bisa begitu!"

Kakek Hokage itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan ringan yang sedikit menerawang.

"Uzumaki Naruto," katanya. "Sebenarnya, kenapa kau sangat ingin menjadi seorang ninja?"

Nggak ada hujan, nggak ada angin. Pertanyaan itu dimuntahkan dari mulut sang ninja terkuat di Konoha, dan langsung menyejukkan hati Naruto.

JEDUAR!!

Sssssssssshhh. ..*hujan*

~Satu-satunya orang yang paling sweatdrop adalah Kentona sebagai author, yang kuasa menulis ceritanya dilecehkan dengan hujan dan angin barusan, yang sukses melanggar jalan ceritanya~

"Sebenarnya, *sfx : naruto_hokage* sudah dari kecil aku bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Entah mengapa, hal itu seperti sudah ada dalam darahku."

Sang Hokage termenung sebentar –soalnya kalo lama nanti kesambet-, lalu ia melanjutkan, "menjadi Hokage itu berat. Sangat berat. Ada kemungkinan kau harus mati demi desa dan keluargamu, nak. Kau tahu itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu itu. Karena, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, menjadi Hokage sudah mengalir dalam darahku."

"Tidakkah itu mengecilkan niatmu? Melindungi keluarga dan penduduk desa dengan taruhan nyawa?" tanya Hokage lagi, memastikan.

"Aku. .." kata-kata Naruto terhenti sebentar. Senyum sedih terpampang di wajahnya yang tampak merana. Kalau saja Naruto bukan laki-laki kuat, dia pasti sudah bercucuran air mata sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah punya keluarga. Entah bagaimana aku tumbuh, tapi aku selalu sebatang kara. Saat sadar, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Aku selalu disingkirkan, keberadaanku sama sekali tidak dianggap. Karena itu, aku ingin menjadi Hokage. Dengan menjadi Hokage, keberadaanku akan diakui dan diterima orang-orang desa. Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dikepalkannya tangannya erat-erat.

"Aku yakin akan menjadi Hokage yang kuat. Akan kulindungi desa ini dengan segenap kekuatanku. Tapi bila memang harus mati, melindugi teman dan warga desa akan membuatku mati dengan senyum bangga dan pikiran 'selesai dengan baik, Naruto'. Karena menjadi Hokage, adalah jalan ninjaku."

Jeda waktu memisahkan antara perkataan Naruto yang barusan dengan senyuman kecil yang terlukis di wajah Hokage dengan diam-diam. Kakak ninja administrator yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan pun menundukkan kepala. Kagum.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, kakak ninja itu mendapat isyarat sang Hokage dan langsung menyerahkan selembar formulir pendaftaran pada bocah itu dengan patuh tanpa perlawanan.

"Jadilah ninja yang kuat, Uzumaki Naruto."

Wajah Naruto dengan otomatis memerah. Bukan karena malu atau marah, tapi wajahnya berseri-seri kegirangan. Naruto menerima formulir pendaftaran itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"A. ..aku. .."

"NINJAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" serunya penuh kemenangan sambil melambai-lambaikan formulir itu di atas kepalanya.

--***--

Setelah mengisi bukti keninjaannya itu, Naruto berjalan-jalan dengan Hokage.

"Umm, kakek? Bagaimana kakek tahu namaku? Seingatku aku belum pernah bertemu kakek sebelumnya."

"Hm, cukup cermat juga kau rupanya. Hahahaha. .. sebenarnya kau itu seperti sebuah warisan yang menyimpan keberanian dan kehebatan seseorang. Kau itu seperti sebuah legenda. Yah, hanya saja tidak semua orang menyadarinya."

"Oh, tidak terasa sudah sore. Aku harus pulang. Masih ada lembaran negara yang harus kuurus. Nah, sudah dulu, ya. Jadilah ninja yang kuat dan tekunlah berlatih, Naruto." Senyuman lebar dipasang di wajahnya yang telah keriput.

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan dari mulut ninja nomor satu Konoha itu, sebuah lengkungan terkembang di bibirnya. Dengan gerakan memberi hormat, Naruto berjanji dengan satu kata.

"OSH!!"

* * *

Selesai!!

Maaf kalau pendek. Bukan pendek, tapi puendek. Super pendek. Mega pendek.

Sebenarnya, sebelum upload cerita ini sudah Kentona baca berulang-ulang. Soalnya cerita ini udah Kentona rancang jauuuuuuh sebelum Kentona bikin Hellowind. Tapi tetep aja ada yang kurang pas. Berkali-kali diubah juga hasilnya sama saja. Huh. ..

Karena itu, mohon reviewnya ya!! Kritik, saran, dan pujian akan sangat sangat sangat sangat very very ~Buagh!!~ membantu Kentona. Tapi tolong, berikan dengan sopan ya.

O ya, soal ryo, menurut Kentona satu ryo kira-kira seratus rupiah. Itu perkiraan Kentona dengan mencocokkannya dengan komik, sih. Hahahahhaaaa. .. gak penting ya. Tapi, dengan kata lain, yang Naruto sogokkan pada kakak ninja itu setara dengan seribu perak. Buat apa uang segitu? Ah, sudahlah.

Chapter dua akan diupdate yang pasti sebelum tahun baru, sebelum natal, sebelum bulan November berakhir.

Arigatou gosaimasu.


	2. Pal?

Apaaaaaaaa???

Ternyanta ada juga yang mau review fic Kentona yang chap one. Hahahahahhaa, akhirnya.

Tq all yang udah review, udah ngasih masukan dan pujian. Hohohohoho. ..

Mungkin para readers bertanya-tanya kenapa di chap sebelumnya Kentona bilang ini fic serius? Menurut Kentona ni fic udah cukup serius. Ha—hha—hha—haa. ..

Dan masalah kategori fic, mungkin memang belum keliatan friendshipnya, tapi suatu saat nanti, pasti! *bgm : Naruto_Heroes Come Back*gaya: pahlawan bertopeng*

~PLETAAAAAAAAGH!!!~

Iya, fic yang kali ini memang Kentona buat seolah bener-bener terjadi pada Naruto, tapi nggak ada di manga-nya. Jadi kaya special edition seperti yang dibuat pelesetan "Naruto Kepeseng". Hahhahahahahhhahaaahaha. .. Coba deh liat di You Tube.

Kali ini, atas permintaan Hellen si penguasa neraka yang minta dipanjangin ceritanya, maka Kentona panjangin yang ini. Semoga readers gak ayan sebelum selesai ngebacanya ya!

**

* * *

**

GO GO!! UZUMAKI NARUTO!!

Disclaimer :

Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Go Go!! Uzumaki Naruto!! ~ Kentona Seizaburo

Warning : sebisa mungkin Kentona buat no OOC, OC -1, gaje-, ((gak)mungkin) menyayat hati ~koreksi chap sebelumnya

----

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Pal?**

Hari pertama di akademi ninja. ..

Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tiktoktoktiktoktik. ..

. ..

Tik tok tik tok. ..

. ..

"Hmmpf. .."  
tok tik tok. ..

"GHAWAAAATH!!! AKHU BANGUNH KEHSIAHNGAAAANH!!!" Naruto berteriak dengan ekspresi seperti melihat babi bertanduk rusa bersayap kupu-kupu, dengan kata lain, inoshikachou. Di suatu tempat di belahan bumi lain, Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji, tiga makhluk yang sering sekali tampak bersama-sama bersin darah.

----

CHGRUOOOOOOOOOOGHH!! ~swt~ Pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa~!! Maaf, maaf, maaf. .. aku terlambat!" dengan gaya sangat berlebihan Naruto membungkuk-bungkuk sampai jidatnya nyaris terbentur lututnya sendiri.

"Uaphaaaaaaaaaa??!!!!!"

Sepertinya suara itu pernah didengar oleh Naruto sebelumnya. Suara sok seksi dengan serak-serak seperti kaleng rombeng dan terdengar dapat mencapai nada do pada oktaf ke tujuh. Naruto pun melihat ke arah asal suara.

"Wuaphaaaaaaaaaaa??!!!" jerit Naruto tak kalah sok seksinya sambil menodongkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Kauuuuuuu!!" Kedua insan norak itu berteriak bersamaan. Kakak ninja itu lagi ternyata, yang pernah menyuruh Naruto menunggu seperseratus abad untuk menjadi seorang ninja.

Dengan gaya seperti pelempar bola bisbol yang kebelet pipis, kakak ninja itu bersiap melempar penghapus papan tulis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku, haah?!!"

"Aku resmi jadi ninja kemarin, ninja kucrut keripuuut!!" balas Naruto dengan gaya -Captain Tsubasa gagal salto yang akhirnya tampak seperti nonggeng-.

Bzzzzzzzzt!! Death glare antara Naruto VS Ninja kucrut keriput itu berlangsung tak elit. Dengan lubang hidung tampak sangat lebar dan bibir manyun. Hoeeeek. ..

Teng teng tong tong tong teng teng tong tong tong tong tuingg!!

"Yak, yak, yak, selamat datang di acara bisbol feat futbol Ninja Kucrut Keriput VS Bocah Buruk Rupa-rupa Warnanyaa!! Saya, Kimchi, akan. .."

Wattdhezigg!!

Naruto dan kakak ninja itu untuk yang kedua kalinya kompak menendang bokong perempuan super duper nggak jelas babar blas itu jauh, jauuuuh, tinggi. .. keee langit yang biruu. ..

Kriiiiiinng!! *bgm : Naruto_Heroes Come back*

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi. Kakak ninja itu langsung lesu dan memasang tampang horror karena seluruh sisa waktu mengajarnya ia gunakan untuk meladeni seorang bocah ingusan yang hobi bangun kesiangan.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu ia kerjakan lagi di kelas itu, kakak ninja itu pun meninggalkan ruangan kelas tanpa memperhatikan Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan dan nafsu mengusili. Ia tak sadar anak itu menyimpan pikiran jahil di dalam kepalanya.

Naruto membuntuti ninja itu. Di koridor akademi, ninja itu bertemu dengan ninja lain.

"Ya', Iruka! Konichiwa!"

"Konichiwa, Mizuki-kun"

'Namanya Iruka, ya? Cih! Cukup keren juga buat seorang ninja pelit seperti dia!'

Tanpa melakukan hal yang tidak penting, setelah membatin seperti itu Naruto langsung saja meluncur menuju rumahnya. Tanpa sengaja, ninja bernama Iruka itu melihatnya saat ia menghambur pulang. Tatapan iba terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

----

Hari kedua akademi ninja. ..

Ninja bernama Iruka itu masuk ke kelas tempatnya biasa memberikan teori keninjaan dengan wajah tenang yang dipaksakan, dan senyum lebar yang malah membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti hantu kabuki. Ia mirip sumo yang hendak bergulat, bedanya dia tidak pakai popok.

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ia melirik ke kursi Naruto, dan segera saja kaget karena anak itu sudah duduk (sok) manis. Tangannya dilipat menantang di depan dada. Wajah Iruka kini berubah menjadi seperti orang menahan rasa pedas cabai India di lidahnya, kapan saja siap menyemburkan fireball.

Tanpa banyak blah de blah, ninja yang dianggap Naruto sebagai ninja pelit itu langsung mengambil kapur di atas meja dan mulai menjelaskan teknik pemusatan chakra di perut. Ia mulai menggambar skemanya di papan tulis, tapi kapur itu tidak meninggalkan garis-garis putih di atasnya. Iruka pun mencobanya lagi, tetapi tetap tidak berhasil.

Akhirnya Iruka menyerah dan mencari kapur lain. Ditemukannya satu di kolong mejanya. Ia mulai menggambar lagi, dan percikan api keluar dari ujung kapur yang bergesekan dengan permukaan papan tulis. A-apa?

"waa. .." kata Iruka tanpa ekspresi, tanpa intonasi, tanpa gestur.

DHHUAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!

"WUAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!!!" seluruh murid tertawa terpingkal-pngkal. Ada yang samapi menangis, ada yang terjungkal, ada yang sampai njengking-njengking bak kuda liar kena flu babi.

Wajah Iruka kini tak ada bedanya dengan mix bred-of-ghost-and-clown. Semuanya terlumuri tepung. Masih mending kalau tepung terigu atau tepung beras. Nah ini? Tepung bedak burket sampai burket-burketnya segala.

Dengan hidung sudah berevolusi menjadi volkano yang siap meledak 'jeduar jeduaaar!!' ia melirik kearah Naruto. Naruto yang sadar dirinya sedang dibidik dengan sepatu Iruka langsung saja bersiul-siul innocent maksa.

Dengan satu gerakan, Iruka membersihkan tepung di wajahnya. Bersin.

"HU. ..HUU. ..GHUWHUAJHIIIAAAANG!!" –alamaak, bahasa Padang-

"!!!" Murid-murid tampak syok. Namun. ..

"!!!"

'Sial! Image-ku di depan anak-anak rusak sudah gara-gara bersin dalam salah satu bahasa negara lain itu.'

"DIAAAAAM!!" bentak Iruka.

"!!!!"

Iruka berbalik dan seakan berkata pada readers, "siaal, benar-benar rusak!"

----

Entah bagaimana, kelas akhirnya tenang. Iruka kembali mengambil kapur yang pertama ia pegang tadi. Ia mencoba lagi menggesekkan kapur bandel itu.

"Ugh. .."

Dengan kasar dan tak sabar, Iruka memaksa kapur itu meninggalkan garis putihnya. Tidak berhasil.

'Sekali lagi,' pikirnya. 'Bila yang ini tidak juga berhasil, akan kumakan kapur ini!'

Satu gerakan cepat dan sekuat tenaga saja sudah cukup. Tapi apa yang Iruka dapatkan? Bukan garis putih di papan tulis kapur tuanya, bukan juga kapur yang patah. Tapi. .. suara berdecit yang membuat wajahnya kini menjadi fusi antara guru Guy, Spongebob, dan tapir -yak, hebat sekali saudara-saudara! Tiga diva jadi satu!- Suara yang sama, bahkan lebih parah, yang kau dapatkan ketika menggesekkan pisau besi pada piring kaca. Suara berdecit yang mampu membuat seorang psikopat sejenius Einstein menjadi seorang penjual kupat.

**!!!!~~**

Suasana kelas seketika menjadi kacau balau. Ada murid yang menutup kepala dengan lengan, telinga dengan telapak tangan, dan lubang hidung dengan kedua jari telunjuk (--a). Lagi-lagi ada yang nonggeng degnan gaya kuda buta. Kali ini malah lebih parah karena ada juga anak yang saking nggak tahannya sampai menclok di jendela, dan tidur (--a). Hanya Naruto yang ternyata telah memakai penutup telinga yang bisa dengan lirihnya terkekeh tanpa merasa terganggu akan keributan itu.

"Khe khe khe khe. .. makan tu!"

Dan begitulah, hari-hari berikutnya Iruka selalu sial entah mengapa. Sebenarnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan tidak tampak jelas, terjadi perang antara Naruto VS Iruka. Bila Naruto memasang seember penuh air empang di atas pintu dan Iruka berhasil basah plus bau banger karenanya -yang tentu saja Iruka belum yakin siapa pemasang jebakan itu-, Iruka pun secara (pura-pura) tidak sengaja melemparkan penghapus papan tulisnya beberapa kali, yang selalu kena Naruto sampai wajah Naruto serata lantai. Bila Naruto memasang bom kentut keluaran baru -yang baunya udah bukan bau kentut doang, tapi sama arek-arek yang keluar setelahnya, plus bau kecing super bacin yang mampu membuat lalat sekalipun mati kebauan-, maka Iruka akan (pura-pura) tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Naruto atau menjegalnya sampai kakinya memuai –bengkak- dan wajahnya (lagi-lagi) rata dengan papan tulis kelasnya.

Suatu hari, Iruka menangkap kering Naruto saat sedang menyiapkan jebakan untuknya berupa laba-laba dan kalajengking mainan di laci meja Iruka. Ia mengejar Naruto sampai ke dalam WC rumah Naruto. Naruto pun berakhir seperti N. Tank Top, teroris dari sebuah negeri antah berantah antah dimanah, yang tertangkap di dalam WC.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengerjaiku, hah?" Iruka teriak-teriak sewot nyaris kebarakan jenggot -walaupun dia nggak punya jenggot- sampai kedua bola matanya nyaris mencolot.

"Tak ada maksudnya. Aku hanya suka berbuat keonaran. Fufufufu. ..," jawab Naruto santai.

"Kenapa selalu aku sasarannya?!!"

"Habisnya dari sekian banyak ninja, kaulah yang terlihat paling baik dan tentu saja paling bodoh. Kau sasaran empuk," jawabnya lagi sambil terkekeh, yang tentunya membuat Iruka lebih hot lagi. Lebih panas maksudnya.

"Dasar buocaaah!! Kuhajar kaaaaau!!!!" Iruka sudah siap dengan bogem setengah matangnya.

"Selain itu. .." Iruka tiba-tiba menghentikan tinjunya karena melihat wajah bocah ini memurung. Kali aja nih bocah mau ngasih duit atau rumah gitu ke dia. Hahaha. ..

"Selain itu," Naruto melanjutkan, "kupikir kau bakal memperhatikanku bila kau tahu aku yang selalu mengerjaimu."

"Ternyata bayi saja lebih pintar dari kau, ya! Kau tidak sadar-sadar!! Huahahahahhaaa!!" Air muka Naruto sudah berubah 180 derajat dari yang tadi.

Tanpa menggubris pernyataan Naruto yang barusan ia dengar, "kenapa?" tanya Iruka.

"Kenapa. .. mana aku tahu? Bukan salahku, kan, kalau kau bodoh?"

". .."

". .."

"BUKAN ITU, BOCAAAAAAH!! MAKSUDKU KENAPA KAU INGIN AKU MEPERHATIKANMU?!!"

'Sigh, bocah tolol ini bisa membatku menginap dikuburan!'

"Sudah kukatakan, kan? Dari sekian banyak ninja, kaulah yang terlihat paling baik dan paling sering terlihat sendiri. Aku sering sekali membuntutimu ke sebuah tempat. Monumen kepahlawanan, huh?"

"Karena kau sering terlihat sendiri begitu, kupikir kau akan dengan mudah memberi perhatian terhadapku karena kekacauan yang kubuat. Karena aku berpikir, bila orang sudah sibuk, maka akan sulit memperhatikan orang lain. Ternyata, kau tetap sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku. Yah, aku memang jarang sekali benar," lanjutnya tidak mampu lagi menutupi wajah sendunya yang kini mulai merenung.

"Begitukan? Tidakkan ada orang lain yang memperhatikanmu?"

"Orang tua saja aku tidak punya. Tidak ada juga orang yang sudi memperhatikan bocah sepertiku ini. Mereka malah mengataiku dengan julukan 'monster'. Mana ada yang mau menjadi temanku kalau begitu?"

Dengan warna biru langit di bola matanya yang kini mulai meredup cahayanya, dan kepala tertunduk lesu membiarkan kunciran rambutnya tertiup angin, kini Naruto dan Iruka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bayangan Iruka melayang memikirkan masa lalunya yang kelam saat ayah dan ibunya meninggal demi menyelamatkan desa gara-gara monster rubah berekor sembilan. Saat-saat dimana tidak ada yang mau menjadi teman seorang anak yatim piatu sepertinya. Saat-saat ia sebatang kara menangisi nama orang tuanya di monumen kepahlawanan, yang sampai sekarang masih ia lakukan. Dan saat Hokage ketiga memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan saat itu lebih dari apapun. Perhatian.

"Ah, sudah sore. Aku mau ke Ramen Ichiraku," kata Iruka tiba-tiba, seolah tidak terpengaruh perkataan Naruto yang barusan.

Naruto melirik ke arahnya dan mendesah pelan. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, alisnya memperlihatkan garis-garis kekecewaan.

"Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mau ikut?"

Seakan mendengar suara malaikat, wajah Naruto diangkat tinggi-tinggi, memandang lurus ke arah seorang pemuda yang memasang ekspresi mencari jawaban di wajah muridnya. Naruto menatap Iruka dengan tatapan 'tentu saja aku mau' bak seorang anak yang diajak bermain oleh seorang ayah yang telah lama dicarinya.

Iruka membalas sikap Naruto itu dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang putih dan rapi, dan melanjutkan,

"aku yang traktir."

* * *

Yosh! Selesai juga. Karena disambi mendengarkan lagu lewat winamp, mungkin banyak diksi yang jelek. Tapi, nggak buruk-buruk amat, kan? ~Anjriiiit, PD nya!!~ Silakan baca ulang chapter ini dan buktikan bahwa Kentona SALAH BESAR!

Karena chap ini sudah mulai banyak kegilaannya, tapi Kentona nggak merasa kegilaan ini lucu -karena begitu Kentona baca ulang, pasti garing-, maka Kentona mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada Masashi Sensei, karena telah menodai alur suci cerita Naruto yang asli. Semoga readers bisa memaklumi. Dan Kentona bersikeras nggak akan mengganti kategorinya menjadi humor! Huhahahahaha!! Hidup friendshiiip!!

~PLETAAAK!!~

Ba-baiklah, readers sekalian, mohon review-nya, ya! Karena Kentona bakal berenti nulis fic sampai tanggal 15 Desember. Kentona berharap bisa membaca review yang banyak begitu Kentona nulis chap baru nanti.

Nah, chapter three : **Frays Boy : Learning the Jutsus !** akan diupload sebelum natal, sebelum tahun baru, sebelum Kentona lulus!

Arigatou gosaimasu!


	3. Frays Boy : Learning the Jutsus!

Gomen semuanya. Ketona janji bakal update sebelum natal, tapi ternyata bisanya pas hari natal. Jadi, karena sudah terlanjur, Kentona benar-benar minta maaf. Mianhae!

O iya, Kentona ucapin selamat hari natal. Semoga sukacita natal memberi kedamaian dan pengharapan baru bagi semua yang merayakannya.

Oke, langsung saja. Enjoy!

* * *

**GO GO!! UZUMAKI NARUTO!!**

Disclaimer :

Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Go Go!! Uzumaki Naruto!! ~ Kentona Seizaburo

Warning : chapter yang ini adalah puncak kehancuran

~xXx~

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Frays Boy : Learning the Jutsus!**

Tahun ke tiga Naruto di Akademi Ninja.

"Wa waaaa waaaaa huahahaa ba bi bu blah blah blagh blaaaagh!!!" anak-anak di kelas berkicau riang. Begitulah suasana kelas Naruto. Gaje, rame, rese.

Keramaian itu pun tiba-tiba berubah dengan datangnya sesosok makhluk dengan cara pindah tempat menakutkan.

Sreek, sreek, sreeeek. .. seonggok makhluk mengesot ke arah murid-murid. Rambut panjang lurus, kulit pucat, bercak darah dimana-mana, dan baju yang ia pakai mirip sekali dengan daster bibi-bibi.

. ..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Muka ceria anak-anak langsung berubah menjadi muka nenek-nenek keriput.

"Sa-sadakoo!!"

"Kayakoooo!!" *hantu wanita di Ju-oN*

"Teman-teman, kita harus mengusirnya! Ayo kita lakukan!!" Naruto memelopori gerakan 3M : mau-minta-mati.

Naruto melakukan ritual tabok bokong. Yang lainnya melakukan hal-hal norak bin nista lainnya. Maen hulahop dengan gerakan patah-patah, membakar kertas mantra uang, lalu menyuarakan suara-suara gaje seperti 'fuad fuad! Fuad fuad fuad!!' dan 'hupla hupla hupla!'.

Situasi kelas menjadi semakin hancur membuat hantu itu berubah menjadi sesosok makhluk yang lebih mengerikan; Iruka.

"GYAAAA!! Hantu itu telah menelan guru Iruka dan memakai sosoknya!! Kita harus mengeluarkannya! Ready. ..!!" Naruto mengeluarkan gagang sapu seolah dia kera sakti. Yang lain ikut-ikutan menjadi simpanse sakti, wau-wau sakti, dan gorila sakti. Tanpa ragu mereka mengeluarkan seperangkan alat-alat bertani seperti pacul, cangkul, sabit, bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan kebo.

Hantu Iruka mengangakan mulutnya sangat-sangat-sangat-sangaaaaat lebar.

"Setoooooop!!!! Setooooooooooooooooooooooop!!!"

Terlambat.

Murid-murid telah melemparkan seluruh barang mematikan itu ke arahnya. Hantu Iruka pun mati kutu. Bukan karena barang-barang itu, tapi karena kegencet kebo yang dilempar tadi.

Anak-anak mengerubungi sosok yang kini terkapar seolah tak bernyawa -emang ada hantu yang bernyawa?-. Dan begitu melihat keadaan makhluk itu, muncul rasa menyesal di hati mereka. Bukan karena merasa bersalah karena telah melukai gurunya, tapi karena merasa akan mendapat penderitaan sebagai hukuman atas perbuatan mereka.

"Ugh. ..benar, kan? I'd got bad feeling about this," ujar kiba sok English, "mana ada hantu yang mempan dilemparin barang-barang?"

Anak-anak lainnya langsung gemetar membayangkan guru Iruka bakal menyate mereka setelah dia sadar.

"Guru Iruka?" karena merasa menjadi pelopor, Naruto mulai memastikan keadaan gurunya. Tiba-tiba dalam satu gerakan, Iruka bangun dengan amarah seperti bison diculek matanya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, lalu—

"**WUAATAAAAAAAAAWW****!!!!!"**

Murid-murid mengusap-usap telinga mereka yang tuli sementara.

~xXx~

Fuut. .. Iruka menarik nafas dalam. Karena takut mendengar teriakan Iruka yang seperti tadi, murid-murid langsung menutup telinga mereka.

"Baik, anak-anak—" ujar Iruka masih dengan dua urat marah di dahinya.

"Hari ini aku akan mengajarkan jurus pertama kaliaaan~" Air muka Iruka berubah drastis. Matanya berkilau, mulutnya melengkung ke atas, dan yang lebih menakutkan, aura ruangan berubah dari aura neraka menjadi aura surga.

"Tapi, khusus buat Naruto, jurus ini akan diulangi untuk yang ke tiga kalinya," sambungnya dengan tatapan menerawang dan mengancam. Horror. Guru ini menakutkaaan!!!

"Yosh! Nama jurus ini Henge no jutsu. Jurus ini mudah, tapi bila kalian tidak memerhatikan, maka akan susah. Jadi, perhatikan segel yang akan kubuat baik-baik~" Seperti tadi, wajah iruka berubah lagi menjadi ceria. Anak-anak mengeluarkan kaca pembesar dan buku catatan supaya bisa memerhatikan Iruka dengan baik.

"Setelah itu, kalian kuberi waktu lima menit untuk mencoba jurus ini, mengerti?" sambungnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Mengerti guru," jawab anak-anak sambil swt 100x.

~xXx~

Tep tep tep tep *membentu segel* fuut. ..

"Henge no jutsu!"

Boff. ..

"Waa. ..waa. ..waaa. .." bisik anak-anak kagum. Guru mereka mampu mengubah diri menjadi wujud Hokage dengan persis.

"Saat membentuk segel, pusatkan chakra pada pikiran, pikirkan mau jadi siapa –atau apa-. Lalu, saat mengucapkan nama jurus, alirkan chakra ke seluruh tubuh."

"Ooh. .."

"Aha aha." Para murid berpura-pura mengerti sambil mengangguk-angguk ala disko.

"Kai!"

Boff. .. *kembali ke wujud Iruka semula*

"Kalian ini benar-benar mengerti atau hanya sok jaga imej?"

"Eheheehehee. .." murid-murid hanya nyengir innocent.

"Haaaah. .." Iruka menghela nafas. Ia menyerah dan akhirnya mengulangi apa yang baru saja ia jelaskan.

~xXx~

"Sekarang coba dalam waktu lima menit!"

Semua murid mencoba dengan sungguh-sungguh. Beberapa anak hampir berhasil. Yang lain tampak hampir frustasi. Hanya Naruto yang dengan tidak merasa bersalah memanyunkan bibirnya dan duduk santai sambil melipat tangannya.

"Cuh, jurus seperti ini saja diajarkan. Aku lebih baik menciptakan jurusku sendiri! Jurus ini tidak menarik!"

"Hoy, Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya? Kau tidak hafal segelnya, kan?" selidik Iruka meremehkan.

"Guru Iruka tahu apa? Aku hafal. Begini, kan?"

Tep tep tep. .. (kelihatan juga kalu segelnya kurang satu)

"Lihat nih! Henge no jutsu!"

Boff. ..

Tak disangka, Naruto. ..

"Wow. .." iruka mengomentari.

"Dugaanku memang tak pernah meleset. Dia tidak hafal."

Jadi disitulah Naruto. Terkapar dan gosong karena kesalahan membentuk segel dari jurus Henge-nya sendiri.

~xXx~

Siang itu Naruto jalan-jalan keliling desa. Sambil berpikir bagaimana menguasai jurus sialan dengan sebutan Henge itu, ia mampir ke sebuah toko dan membeli es loli termurah.

SLURP

"Puih puih puih!" Naruto buru-buru meludahkan es loli yang dijilatnya.

"Rasa apa si— *melihat bungkus es loli* Rasa bawang?!!" Dia tak habis pikir bahwa es loli rasa bawang itu ada. Ternyata memang, imposible is nothing.

Naruto clingak-clinguk mondar mandir mencari tempat sampah terdekat. Ternyata tempat sampah itu ada di dalam sebuah toko buku. Naruto masuk ke toko buku itu dan melihat ada majalah dengan cover wanita miskin kurang bahan pakaian. *mohon jangan ditiru, anak-anak! Kentona ulangi, jangan ditiru!!*

Naruto heran, apa mereka tidak masuk angin. ya? Jangan-jangan mereka adalah wanita-wanita perkasa yang suka cari angin malam sambil buang angin, jadinya kebal masuk angin.

Lalu datanglah seorang pemuda delapan belas tahun ke atas berwajah penuh dosa, ke arah buku yang dilihat Naruto. Diambilnya buku itu dan dengan senyum mesum najis ia memelototi gambar itu. *jangan ditiru, adegan berbahaya*

Bagi Naruto, hal itu amit-amitaba. Apa bagusnya wanita yang sering buang angin? Bau, tau!

Tapi, toh datang lagi dua pemuda mesum lain.

"Oh, gadis ini hot. Seksi sekali!"

Seolah pakai kacamata kuda, dua pemuda mesum itu tidak melihat ada anak dibawah umur yang sedang nongkrong di dekat mereka, mengamati tingkah nista mereka yang bak aye-aye lihat i-pod. Mereka malah mulai membicarakan hal-hal jorok lainnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto makin tertarik. Bukan tertarik pada percakapan najis mereka, tapi pada fakta bahwa, laki-laki suka pada perempuan yang pakai baju kurang bahan. Hipotesis Naruto diperkuat dengan datangnya tiga om-om yang lalu masing-masing mengambil dua majalah serupa.

Naruto keluar dari toko dengan wajah jahil. Ia mendapat ide cemerlang! Mulai hari itu, Naruto datang hampir tiap seminggu sekali untuk melihat model pakaian terbaru gadis-gadis sampul itu. Tidak hanya itu, tiap hari ia berlatih memiripkan dirinya dengan mereka. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat lagi segel yang telah diajarkan Iruka, dengan modifikasi segelnya sendiri. Sampai suatu hari. ..

"Berikutnya, Nabiki Nanami, silakan," kata Iruka. Nanami membentuk segel, dan. ..  
"Henge no jutsu!"

Boff. .. *berubah menjadi Hokage*

"Bagus! Selamat, kau lulus!" kata Iruka sembari menyerahkan ikat kepala dengan lambang Konoha kepada Nanami.

"Berikutnya. .. *muncul guratan-guratan ungu aneh di kepala Iruka* Uzumaki Naruto." perasaan Iruka mulai tak enak.

"Yeeey! Aku akan lulus hari ini! Huahahahahaa!!" Naruto bergaya super norak seperti Satria Baja Karatan.

Guratan-guratan ungu di kepala Iruka ditambahi dengan satu bulir keringat.

Tep tep tep tep. .. fuut. ..

"Harem no jutsu!" *Naruto mengucapkannya dengan sangat tidak jelas, sehingga terdengar seperti 'hummn no jutsu'*

Boff. ..

Hupla hupla hupla hupla~!! Jeng jeng jeeeng~  
tampak seorang gadis dengan awan-awan putih menutupi bagian-bagian badannya. –SENSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR—

1, 2. ..

. ..

3. ..

. ..

JROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT!!

Iruka mimisan denga sangat deras sampai darah dari hidungnya terlihat seperti air terjun Niagara.

"**NNARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" **Kalau kita tinggal di Otogakure, jeritan ini bisa kita dengar.

"BUODOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!"

"Wuahahahhaahahahaa!!! Hidungnya mimisan!" tawa Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Iruka dengan kedua jari telunnjuknya.

Wattdhezigg!!

~xXx~

"Huh! Dasar guru Iruka tidak tahu seni! Itu kan jurus bikinanku sendiri! Harusnya aku diluluskan!"

"Mana bisa lulus kalau dengan jurus jelek begitu, hah?" sahut seseorang dari belakang.

"Kamu mau lulus, Naruto?" tanya orang itu, yang tahu-tahu muncul dari balik semak-semak.

"Siapa kau? Cih. Nggak kenal. Ngapain juga di semak-semak? Pipis ya?" tanya Naruto asal.

"Sontoloyo! Memangnya aku suku Aborogin?!!"

"Lalu siapa kau?"

"Namaku Mizuki. Kau ingin tahu jurus yang akan membuatmu lulus tahun ini?"

"Henge no jutsu?"

Kakak ninja itu diam sejenak. Benar juga, ya?

"Lebih dari itu," akhirnya dia berkata. "Ambillah gulungan legendaris di kantor Hokage. Disitu kau akan menemukan jurus super kuat yang akan membuatmu lulus. Ciri-ciri gulungan itu, berdebu, usang, bau, jelek, juga bulukan." deskripsinya tak jelas.

"Bisa lebih jelas lagi tidak? Di sana banyak gulungan yang seperti itu, tahu!" protes Naruto.

"Apa ya? O iya. Ada tulisan 'Kagebunshin no Jutsu'-nya."

'Bilang dari pertama, kek,' batin Naruto.

"Oke, kalau begitu akan aku pinjam."

"Eh, tidak mungkin boleh. Kau harus. .." belum selesai Mizuki berbicara, Naruto sudah terbang lewat atap-atap rumah (--a)

"mencurinya."

~xXx~

"Hm, kakek Hokage sedang tidak ada. Aku ambil saja gulungan ini, lalu aku tulis saja di kertas ini kalau aku pinjam gulungan ini sebentar." Naruto mencorat-coret dengn tulisan cakar rubahnya.

~xXx~

Tidak sampai lima menit. ..

"Hoooi, kakak! Ini gulungannya?"

Mizuki hanya memangapkan mulutnya lebar-lebar. Anak ini ternyata hebat juga, bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan gulungan itu. Sementara dia, sudah bonyok di sana sini, gagal pula mencurinya.

"Benar. Ngomong-ngomong, cepat sekali kamu," ujar Mizuki sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, akan segera kupelajari! Daa~!!"

"Woi! Tunggu!!" Belum sempat Mizuki mencegah Naruto, anak itu sudah melesat bagai pahlawan bertopeng.

~xXx~

Set!

Naruto sukses mendarat di toilet. Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu membuka gulungan jurus barunya di dalam toilet. Disitu dia bisa mendapat aroma terapi gratis.

"Osh! Konsentrasi!"

"Hiyat! Hiyaaaaatt!! Hhiyaaaaaaaaaaaaatt!!!"

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! Graaaaaa!!!!"

(tampaknya Naruto sedang sangat serius mencoba segel dan mengerahkan chakra)

"OOREAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" BRUOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT!!!!!!  
~Kentona, readers, dan orang-orang di sekitar rumah Naruto dengan gerak refleks menutup hidung sambil mengambil jarak~

"Ahahahahhahaha, legaa~" ujar Nruto mengakhiri tindakan (bau) busuknya.

"Oke, kagebunshin no jutsu!"

JDUUUUUUUMM!!

Mungkin tak tampak dari luar, tapi, di dalam toilet Naruto. ..

Naruto 1: "Guwaaak!! Argh!! Sesaaaaak!! Minggir kau!!" *mendesak Naruto lain*

Naruto 2: "Aaaaaaaarrrghh! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!!"

Naruto 3: "Kalian semua ini menuh-menuhin tempat!"

Naruto 4: "Woi! Yang badannya paling gendut itu kau, tahu!"

Naruto 3: "Enak saja! Aku ini bukan lebih gendut, tapi lebih berbobot!"

Naruto 6: "Kita ini kan sama-sama Naruto, jadi nggak ada yang lebih berbobot atau semacamnya!"

Naruto 7: "Mati kalian! Orang orang nggak jelas! Kalian semua ini pada dasarnya meniru gaya berpakaian dan dandananku, kan?"

Naruto asli: "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, tau! Adoooooww!! Siapa yang berani colek-colek bokong gue hah?!!"

Pertarungan antar Naruto itu berlangsung seru. Akhirnya yang menang adalah Naruto asli dengan lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuh.

Hahaha, tumben sekali satu kali coba Naruto langsung berhasil menguasai jurus legendaris itu. Yah, sekarang Kentona tahu apa yang disebut dengan 'keberuntungan'.

~xXx~

Di saat yang sama, ternyata setelah membaca pesan dari Naruto, Hokage langsung mengirim beberapa ninja untuk mencari Naruto. Dan setelah diselidiki, ternyata Mizuki lah yang memengaruhi Naruto sehingga mencuri –walaupun Naruto bilangnya sih pinjam- gulungan Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

"Kau jahat, Mizuki! Memperalat bocah sepolos dia!" amarah Iruka meledak karena sahabatnya itu berani mempermainkan murid kesayangannya.

"Lebih tepat disebut dungu, sama seperti gurunya yang tolol!" balas Mizuki.

"Grrr!! Kau membuatku kehabisan kesabaran! Kita mulai!"

Dan pertarungan Iruka VS Mizuki pun dimulai.

Kunai-kunai menancap dimana-mana. Pertumpahan darah tak bisa dihindari. Sebuah shuriken raksasa Mizuki berhasi menancap tepat di ruas tulang punggung Iruka. Tubuh Iruka yang tersayat-sayat kini semakin melemah.

Sejenak Iruka hampir menyerah, namun terbayang wajah muridnya yang selalu ceria. Muridnya yang tidak pernah putus asa dengan takdirnya. Naruto. Bocah pembuat onar dengan tekad api yang selalu membuatnya kagum.

Tidak, Iruka tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Dengan gerakan beruntun, sisa-sisa kunainya ia lemparkan dengan sudut-sudut tertentu ke arah Mizuki. Semuanya meleset.

"Khu khu khu khu. .. kau tetap bodoh dari dulu. Kunai-kunai itu tidak ada yang-"

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB!! JLEB!!

Kunai-kunai yang Iruka lemparkan tadi ternyata menabrak bambu-bambu dan memantul. Semuanya tepat sasaran, menancap di tubuh Mizuki.

"Itu untuk Naruto," ujar Iruka, sebelum akhirnya lepas dari kesadarannya.

~xXx~

". ..ru? Guru?"

Suara itu, suara Naruto.

"Guru sudah sadar?!"

"Naruto?"

"Guru Iruka!! Guru tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya tampak sangat cemas. Iruka melihat sekelilingnya. Ia masih berada di hutan Konoha rupanya. Apa Naruto yang. ..

"Mana Mizuki?"

"Sudah kukalahkan. Sekarang para ninja Konoha sedang menuju ke sini." ujar Nruto sambil melirik ke arah tubuh Mizuki yang terkapar.

Iruka kelihatan sedikit lega.

"Guru, guru! Aku ingin menunjukkan jurus baru. Lihat ya?"

"Ti-tidaaaak!!! Pasti jurus mesum lagi! Kau tahu tidak, sih? Darah di tubuhku sudah banyak terbuang, aku tidak mau mimisan dengan sia-sia lagi!"

"Bukan bukan! Guru lihat saja!"

Iruka hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Boff 1000x. ..

"U, uwaa. .." Iruka terperanjat.

"Bagaimana guru? Khe khe khe khe. .."

"Bu. ..BUODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!! Kenapa kagebunshinmu menindihku haah?!!" *Iruka yang ndelosor di tanah ditindih 8-9 kagebunshin Naruto-termasuk Naruto asli-*

"Masa sih?" tanya Naruto asli sambil clingak-clinguk pura-pura nggak tahu.

"**NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Suara Iruka terdengar sampai ke galaksi Andrómeda.

* * *

Ahahahahahahahhahahahahaaa!! Selesai!

Kentona mengetik adegan Iruka-Mizuki dengan sepenuh hati. Di skenario yang udah Kentona buat akhirnya nggak jadi Kentona pakai. Sebagai gantinya, seperti itulah yang dipublish. Tadinya mau dijadiin humor, mau jankenbong gitu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir nanti jadi nggak karuan semua.

Arigatou buat yang udah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk baca, dan tentu saja review readers sekalian sangat Kentona harapkan dan akan sangat Kentona hargai.

Merry Christmas!!

Banzai!


	4. Frays Boy : Unforgettable Scene Part 1

Hahaha!! Akhirnya UAN selesai!

Walaupun masih ada UAS dan ujian-ujian yang lainnya. Menyebalkan!

Sudahlah, daripada banyak cing cong, mendingan langsung saja mulai. Happy reading, readers!

* * *

**GO GO!! UZUMAKI NARUTO!!**

Disclaimer :

Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Go Go!! Uzumaki Naruto!! ~ Kentona Seizaburo

~kKk~

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Frays Boy : Unforgettable Scene Part 1**

Tap tap tap. .. suara langkah kaki yang terdengar di sepanjang lorong menunjukkan ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Ya, Naruto. Bocah Uzumaki itu sekarang sedang dalam mood yang bagus. Kira-kira apa ya, yang menantinya hari ini?

"Huahahaha!! Makan ramen memang nggak pernah basi, asal ramennya bukan ramen basi. Apalagi kalo ditraktir sama Iruka sensei. Tambah berapa mangkok pun tak usah sungkan. Kenyang, kenyaaang~" gumamnya ketika masuk sebuah kelas, tentu saja kelasnya.

Di dalam kelas, terlihat anak-anak satu angkatan dengan Naruto sedang sibuk berpolah. Hmm, mari kita perhatikan beberapa anak yang tampak beraktivitas dengan tak normal.

Di pojok kelas, ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut seperti semak sedang berbicara dengan. .. umm apa itu? Oh, dengan kutu rupanya. Seorang anak lalu mendekatinya dan menanyakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Setiap hari aku selalu melihatmu melakukan hal ini. Memangnya apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Shino?"

"Aku sedang mengajari para kutu ini cara bertata krama, dan aku juga mengajar mereka untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing. Kau tau kan, baru-baru ini kasus penculikan meningkat drastis, jadi aku melatih mereka supaya mereka jangan sampai diculik," jawabnya. Mendengar jawaban itu, si anak yang bertanya padanya langsung ambil langkah seribu agar keabnormalan bocah dari klan Aburame itu tidak menular padanya. Memang terlihat sedikit mengerikan kan, anak itu? Apalagi kacamata hitam ala boboho yang sedikit membuat kita merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya. Iya kan? Masa keren-keren pake kacamata bocah gundul itu?

Di pojokan lain, seorang gadis berambut dicepol dengan muka bak Lucifer ngiler sedang mengasah pedang super gede. Tampak dibawanya beberapa senjata tajam dan bom asap ukuran raksasa lain.

"Fufufufufu. .. sebentar lagi kau pasti akan tajam sayangku cintaku besi-besi karatanku, setajam tatapan mata om Daddy Ku Busyet. Fufufufu. .." desisnya sembari menyeringai. Tenten, seorang gadis yang diprediksi bakal jadi Empu Gondrong kedua, ternyata memiliki seringaian bagai seringai buaya sedang sakit gigi. Seringai empat jari.

"Hooooooiiii!! Akamaru! Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan kencing di kepalaku! Padahal pagi ini aku baru saja keramas! Eeei, nanti aku bukan cuma harus keramas saja, tapi juga harus kingkongmas. Dasar kau ini membuat repot saja!" terdengar teriakan aneh lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba, si pembuat onar nomor dua setelah Naruto. Hmm, kalau yang ini bertingkah aneh sih nggak usah heran, karena dari sononya dia lebih mirip guguk daripada manusia. Baunya juga bau guguk, membuat Naruto sedikit risih bila harus dekat-dekat dengannya, padahal Naruto juga bau badan tapi dia gak sadar.

Aaa, ngapain juga kita membicarakan masalah bau-bau busuk tadi?

Di sudut lain dari kelas, sudut yang terlupakan karena memang nggak keliatan dari tempat Naruto berdiri, tampak seorang, umm. .. mas-mas atau om-om itu, gak jelas. Ah sudahlah, dia sedang memainkan jari-jarinya sambil melihat lantai. Seperti seorang orang yang sedang tahap pemulihan karena baru keluar RSJ, dia menggumam-gumam tidak jelas.

Benar sekali, itu adalah Kentona yang sedang merutuk gara-gara fic ini makin GAK MBENTUK AJA!

Sudahlah.

Naruto hendak mencari sebuah bangku kosong untuk diduduki ketika tatapan matanya berhenti pada sesosok manusia tanpa cela. Bak permen dirubung semut, atau dalam benak Naruto bak bangkai ayam dirubung burung pemakan bangke, seorang laki-laki duduk dikerubutin perempuan-perempuan genit. Naruto hanya bisa mencibir sambil komat-kamit bak mbah dukun.

"Cih! Apa bagusnya, sih orang jelek begitu? Gantengan aku kali. .."

~kKk~

**Flashback**

Set set set set set!

Lima kunai dilempar beruntun kearah-arah berbeda. Seharusnya kunai-kunai itu menancap tepat di sasaran, tapi berhubung Naruto yang melemparnya, maka itu sudah pasti mustahil.

Tek tek ketek ketek ketek. ..

Semua jatuh di tanah tanpa menyentuh sasaran sedikitpun, malah jauh banget dari sasaran.

"Aaah! Bagamana ini, perhitunganku meleset semuanya! Cih! Dasar kunai-kunai jelek! Peep~" Naruto menyumpah-nyumpah frustasi. Dilihatnya beberapa teman seangkatan yang sudah mulai berhasil menancapkan satu dua kunai yang dilemparkan ke sasaran. Makin bikin iri saja. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada seorang anak laki-laki berbaju biru laut dan celana putih dengan banyak anak perempuan yang mengelilinginya. Gambar kipas merah tersablon di punggungnya, menandakan dia berasal dari klan Uchiha. Salah satu klan elit Konoha yang sekarang diketahui hanya tinggal tiga anggotanya.

Satu lompatan tinggi, lalu 180 derajat putaran tubuhnya di langit dilakukan dengan perhitungan akurat. Di waktu yang sama sekali tidak terlalu lambat atau terlalu cepat, kedua tangannya yang semula bersilangan di depan dada diayunkan dengan keras ke dua arah berbeda. Lalu dengan sigap ia mengambil lagi dua shuriken yang akhirnya dilempar untuk mengubah arah kunai-kunai yang telah meluncur lebih dulu. Dan.

**DAK DAK DAK DAK DAK DAK DAK****!!**

Tak perlu diperiksa lagi, semua kunai yang ia lemparkan menancap tepat di tengah sasaran, tepat di sebuah titik merah berdiameter 1 cm.

Melongo, melongo, melongoooooo!! Naruto melongo tanpa sadar dan tanpa bisa ditahan.

'Ya ampuuun!! Kena semua! Gile! Ndewa!!' katanya dalam hati tidak percaya. Tapi karena dia tidak mau mengakui kehebatan orang lain selain dirinya, akhirnya ia hanya bilang, "Laki-laki itu. .. Huh! Dia hanya beruntung saja."

Sekali lagi, dengan kunai yang lebih banyak, anak laki-laki itu membuktikan bahwa Naruto **salah besar**. Namun, hal itu nggak mempan bagi Naruto. Dia tetap berkata bahwa anak itu beruntung lagi. Dasar bocah kyuubi, yang namanya beruntung beruntun itu nggak mungkin sampe segitu. Namun apa daya? Si bocah kumis itu tetap keras kepala.

Si pelempar kunai jitu berhenti berlatih. Lalu setelah menyetabilkan nafasnya yang tadi ngos-ngosan, dia berjalan melewati Naruto, diikuti dengan para fansgirlnya yang amit-amit. Menyapa, tersenyum, bahkan melirikpun tidak, laki-laki sombong itu malah membuang mukanya ketika melewati Naruto.

Merasa dianggap rendah, Naruto mencak-mencak. Tapi dia merasa tidak punya alasan kuat untuk menyerang laki-laki itu. Akhirnya dia hanya menggigit bibirnya sendiri supaya sumpah-sumpah andalannya tidak keluar. Apalagi melihat manusia datar itu malah dipuji-puji sama anak-anak perempuan.

Akhirnya satu keputusan ditarik Naruto: dia akan melakukan misi pertamanya. Memata-matai bocah Uchiha tengil itu.

~kKk~

Misi Pengintaian: Mencuri Data Pribadi Bocah Tengil Uchiha.

Begitulah kata-kata yang tertulis di bloknote Naruto.

"Osh! Hari ini akan kumulai misi pertamaku! Khukhukhukhu. .." Naruto menggaruk-garuk punggung tangannya. Wajah setan adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan mukanya yang dipenuhi dosa dan rencana-rencana tak terpuji sekarang.

"Hmm, mulai siang ini aku akan membuntuti dia ke rumahnya!"

Dziiiiiiiiiing! Bel pelajaran mulai pun dibunyikan.

Aku punya anjing kecil, namanya Akamaru. .. bel pelajaran selesai pun dibunyikan. Tapi kenapa gaje banget gitu belnya? Rupanya si Inuzuka itu belum kapok kena hukuman Iruka gara-gara pernah mengganti bel sekolah dengan lagu kesukaannya.

Naruto yang sudah siap dengan segala tools yang ia bawa-bawa seperti arit, cangkul, dan bajak pun mulai melangkah ke sawah. Uapa??

Naruto yang sudah siap dengan segala tools nggak penting yang ia bawa-bawa segera memulai pengintaiannya. Di gerbang akademi, ia menunggu si bocah emo.

'Aha! Ketemu kau!'

Tanpa permisi, si rambut duren itu membuntuti si rambut jabrik. Dan entah pelajaran akademi telah menumpulkan inderanya atau bokong ayam di kepalanya itu menghalanginya mendengar suara berisik langkah Naruto, anak laki-laki berkulit putih itu jalan dengan santai sambil melihat langit tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang membuntutinya..

"Khekhekhe, sejauh ini aku masih berhasil. Ternyata dia nggak sehebat itu," bisik Naruto pada diri sendiri.

"Ah, benda apa itu di langit?" Tiba-tiba anak di depan Naruto berkata begitu. Naruto lalu melihat ke langit.

'Ghsishishishi. .. apakah dia itu tidak pernah melihat awan? Oh, aku tahu, mungkin karena keberatan rambut dia tidak bisa menengadah, jadi tidak pernah melihat awan. Ghishishishishi. ..' batin Naruto. Saat ia melihat ke bumi lagi, anak laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya rival itu sudah tidak ada.

"Sial kau, anak tengik! Teme!"

~kKk~

Keesokan harinya, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengikuti anak laki-laki yang belum ia kenal itu. Kali ini ia berhasil tahu dimana rumah laki-laki itu. Ternyata ia juga hidup sendiri, sama sepertinya –tapi keadaan rumahnya (Naruto) dan dia (anak laki-laki itu) tentu sangat berbeda. Rumah bocah itu seperti apartemen satu lantai, sedangkan rumahnya seperti gudang. Namun lagi-lagi, dia berhasil dibodohi dengan mudah oleh sebuah benda pengalih perhatian yang dilemparkan anak laki-laki itu ke arahnya dengan tidak sengaja, atau mungkin dengan pura-pura tidak sengaja.

Bom asap. Bom asap mainan!

Tipuan murahan!

Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap tertipu. Dia melompat dan nyungsep di semak-semak. Ckckck. Naruto, kebodohanmu rupanya sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Tapi Naruto tidak menyerah. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk mengetahui nama bocah laki-laki itu. Mulai menyelundup ke ruang Hokage untuk mencuri data pribadinya, yang berakhir dengan cap kaki di bokong Naruto, sampai usaha nguping rumpian para cewek genit akademi yang baru 15 menit, dia sudah menyerah karena ya ampun, suara cewek-cewek penggosip itu seperti suara dari loudspeaker. Tapi entah kenapa semua usahanya itu sia-sia. Sempat Naruto berpikir untuk menanyakan hal itu langsung ke orangnya, tapi nehi lah ya, ja`im menyetop dirinya melakukan hal tidak keren itu. Meskipun sepertinya image Naruto tidak se-elit itu untuk dijaga.

"Puih! Tak sudi lah ya aku berkenalan dengan si bokong ayam!"

". .."

"Hey, itu julukan yang bagus. Sebelum aku mengetahui namanya, lebih baik aku sebut dia si bokong. Khekhekhe. .."

Dan julukan norak itu pun menyelamatkan image Naruto.

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat, Naruto tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara seorang gadis cantik dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang.

"Eh, Sakura, sepertinya kita beruntung bisa satu angkatan sama cowok sekeren itu ya. Memang kabarnya klannya hancur, tapi untung saja dia selamat. Kalo nggak kan sayang, masa ganteng-ganteng mati?"

Dalam hati Naruto, teriakan-teriakan tak setuju keluar tak karuan.

"Ohok ohook!! Ganteng? Dari mananya? Dari belakang, samping, apalagi depan, dia itu kan selalu keliatan seperti ayam kampung! Ah, perempuan jaman sekarang kebanyakan pake soft-lens? Jadi gitu deh, rabun ayam. Yah, kenapa daritadi ayam-ayam mulu yang keluar?" inner Naruto protes pake toa, seperti ninja sedang demo kenaikan gaji.

"Iya lah, dia nggak mungkin mati. Dia kan hebat! Beda sama Naruto. Bocah itu memang rajin, masuk akademi tiga tahun sebelum waktunya, tapi tetap saja dia nunggak tiga tahun," hina gadis bernama bunga pink itu.

Mak **JLEB**!!!

Kata-kata itu menohok langsung ke jantung Naruto.

"Uapaaa?? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?!! Aaaaaa, image ku kenapa rusak begini?" gumamnya frustasi. Tapi, karena penasaran dan jiwa menggosip Naruto itu besar, maka ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mengupingnya meskipun itu membuat dirinya malu akan seberapa hancur image-nya di akademi itu.

"Ahahahaa, kalau Naruto sih tak perlu heran. Dia kan memang terlahir dengan IQ tengkurap. Kyahahahahaha~"

"Kyahahahahahaa~"

"Kyahahahahaha~"

"Kyahahahahaagzhagz uohoook uohooook!!!!"

"I-Ino? Kamu kenapa?"

"Uohook uohoook!! Air! Air!!"

Dalam hati Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Puas rasanya melemparkan kerikil ke dalam mulut gosip Ino dan membuatnya tersedak. Tadinya ia ingin sekali melempar batu atau Chouji, tapi rasanya terlalu sadis. Perempuan yang sudah kurus itu bisa tambah gepeng.

"Uohok uohok! Mungkin kita kena kutuk karena membicarakan orang laknat itu."

'Sial,' batin Naruto. 'Nggak kapok-kapok dia. Masih bisa ngatain gue laknat pula. Dasar biang gosip mulut besar!'

Belum habis rasa kesal Naruto, tiba-tiba si tuan bokong ayam itu berjalan di depannya. Melirik, tersenyum, apalagi menyapa lagi-lagi tidak dilakukannya. Naruto heran, kenapa ada juga orang yang se-nggak ramah dia.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun~" jerit kedua gadis penggosip tadi histeris sambil melambai-lambai dengan brutal ke arah laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

'Namanya Sasuke? Hmm, cukup cocok juga dengan model rambutnya yang mencuat-cuat ke belakang,' pikirnya, padahal model rambut dan namanya kan nggak ada keterkaitan.

"Huh!" desah Sasuke sambil buang muka. Dan dengan entengnya dia berjalan ke gerbang akademi tanpa peduli pada kedua gadis yang sudah mulai meleleh saking senangnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ tadi dia menjawab sapaan kita! Meskipun cuma 'huh', tapi mendingan lah, soalnya dia biasanya malah sama sekali nggak menggubris teriakan para gadis, seakan dia tuli. Keren banget~" ujar si mulut gosip keras banget.

"Iya! Itu pasti karena aku yang manggil," kata yang berambut pink muda.

"Ya nggak mungkin lah, Sakura. Dia merespon sapaanku."

"Tidak! Aku!"

"Aku!"  
"Aku!"

Merasa sudah tidak punya urusan lagi, Naruto meninggalkan kedua monster yang disebut 'perempuan' di belakangnya.

"Fufufu, Sasuke. Lihat saja, kesombonganmu akan kubalas!" gumamnya.

~kKk~

Keesokan harinya, Naruto pergi ke akademi. Seperti biasanya, dia terlambat.

"Narutooo!! Sudah aku bilang berapa kali untuk tidak terlambat?!" bentak Iruka.

"Nggak pake kuah kali," bisik Naruto pelan, takut kena jitak gurunya itu.

"Yasudah, duduk sana!" Naruto pun duduk di bangkunya dengan mulut memble.

"Pelajaran hari ini adalah taijutsu 'mengunci lawan' Jadi, cara mengunci lawan itu tergantung posisi kalian dan posisi lawan. Bila posisinya seperti ini, maka bla bla bla bla blablablabla. .." ajar Iruka.

"Pssst, Sasuke-kun! Nanti waktu jam istirahat makan bersama ya!" ajak seorang gadis. Oh, si mulut gosip itu lagi. Huh! Memang dari mukanya sudah kelihatan kalau dia nggak punya rasa kapok. Setelah dicuekin sama laki-laki yang dia panggil itu kemarin, masih saja dia berusaha mendekatninya. Apa boleh buat? Mukanya tebal sih. Namanya saja 'Ino".

"Nggak bisa! Sasuke-kun nanti makan sama aku!" tentang Sakura.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Akuuuu!!!"

Iruka menonton adegan 'piting memiting' antara kedua perempuan itu dari depan.

"Yak anak-anak, seperti inilah posisi memiting yang benar. Perhatikan baik-baik anak-anak!" kata Iruka semangat. Anak-anak lain pun segera saja menyoraki mereka berdua.

"Sa-sa-sa-sak-kur-kur-kur-kur-a-kura-kura-kura!"

"Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!" begitu bunyinya.

Beberapa anak lain pun mengambil kesempatan untuk meraup untung. Misalnya Kiba, dia menjual kertas taruhan pada teman-temannya, yang langsung laris manis. Beberapa yang lain, yang sebangsa Shikamaru, memanfaatkan saat-saat seperti ini untuk menguap selebar-lebarnya, tak tanggung-tanggung, 8 cm! Tapi tak papa, toh nggak ada yang lihat.

Meski yang lain senang, Naruto malah dongkol.

"Uuugh! Hanya demi mengajak makan si kupret itu kedua biang gosip itu rela piting-memiting? Sangat tidak penting!" gerutunya. Diliriknya Sasuke. Tepat saat itu, bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan dengan itu, si tuan emo mengambil bekalnya dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya meletakkan pantatnya.

"Apa? Hanya begitu? Dia langsung ngeloyor untuk makan siang sementara kedua gadis itu sedang bersumo demi memperebutkan dirinya! Mana di mukanya nggak ada ekspresi bersalah sama sekali lagi!" ujar Naruto pada diri sendiri. "Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Bangkit dari kursinya, Naruto melihat ke arah Ino dan Sakura. Masih bergulat rupanya. Lalu Naruto pun jadi tertarik untuk melaksanakan misinya yang kedua : menyelidiki rahasia Sasuke memikat hati banyak gadis. Maklum lah, dengan image-nya yang urakan dan kelewat ceria itu, ada Hinata yang diam-diam menyukainya saja seharusnya dia sudah sangat bersyukur. Tapi untung Naruto tidak tahu hal itu. Kalau tahu, pasti kepalanya semakin besar sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri. Kasihan.

"Ya, akan kuselidiki! Kalau aku tahu rahasianya menjerat hati para gadis, aku juga pasti bisa seperti dia! Hyaaahahhaa. .."

Lalu Naruto melompat dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kelas.

~kKk~

Syut. ..

Sepasang mata biru langit mengintip dari balik semak, mengamati sesosok manusia lain yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku semen.

"Hmm, gaya duduknya berbeda dari gaya duduk orang biasa. Lebih. .. yah, sedikit lebih keren," komentarnya.

Sasuke, objek pengintaian Naruto kali ini berdiri dari kursi itu, tanda dia telah menyelesaikan kegiatan memasukkan dan mencerna makanan bernutrisi yang ada di dalam tempat makannya.

"Cepat sekali. Hm, memang biasanya orang keren kalau makan cepat sekali. Eh?!! Apa yang kubicarakan? Keren dari mana? Puih puih puih! Juh juh! Aku menyesal!"

Tap tap tap. ..

"Sedang apa kamu di situ? Di situ kan ada sarang semut merahnya," tegur seseorang yang telah menyibak semak tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

"Ssssst!! Aku sedang mematai-matai seseorang! Eh, apa tadi kamu bilang? Pantas saja, kakiku rasanya. ..TERBAKAAAAARRR!! GYAAAAA!!" Naruto berlari-lari keliling akademi ninja demi mengeluarkan semut-semut itu dari celananya. Usaha yang sia-sia.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!! JURUS APA YANG BISA MENGELUARKAN MEREKA DARI SINI?!?!?!!"

~kKk~

"Huh!" Naruto membuang nafas kesal.

"Gara-gara memata-matai si bokong itu aku jadi sial begini!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kakinya yang merah-merah. Ia lalu merendam kakinya itu di air sungai.

"Bocah tengil itu, pasti akan kukalahkan suatu saat nanti!"

Tak sampai satu menit, teriakan histeris gadis-gadis akademi terdengar lagi. Tanda bahwa sang Uchiha sedang berada di dekat Naruto sekarang.

"Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-kun keren deh! Nggak tahan untuk nggak menjerit melihatmu," rayu seorang gadis.

Rayuan gombal.

"Sasuke-kun memang ganteng banget sih ya, mana ada gadis yang nggak terpana memandang Sasuke?"

Hey, jangan lupakan Naruto di bawah sana. Dia mendengarkan semua kata-kata 'manis' para gadis itu. Mendengarnya, rasanya dia mau mengorok kupingnya. Jangan-jangan dia salah dengar.

"Bocah Uchiha emo itu dibilang Karen dan ganteng? Bohong itu dosa!" ujarnya.

"Eh! Jadi itu sebab kenapa para gadis tergila-gila padanya. Karena dia keren –hooeeeekzz!!- dan ganteng –oohoooooeeeeeeekkzzz!!!-" Naruto sukses muntah-muntah.

Setelah puas mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang ramen semua, Naruto segera berdiri lalu dia mulai bertekad untuk menjalankan misi ketiganya : mencari kelemahan Sasuke.

* * *

Ini part 1, besok-besok baru akan Kentona upload part 2.'

Ya ampun, ini aja Kentona masih harus menghadapi UAS, trus ternyata habis itu ada ujian praktek lagi. Karena itu, di chapter ini tampak jelas sense of humor Kentona turun drastis kan?

Jadi, kemungkinan part 2 akan diupload saat sense of humor saya kembali. Berarti habis UAS.

O iya, review akan sangat dihargai.

Ja matta!


	5. Frays Boy : Unforgettable Scene Part 2

Halo halo halo. Lama gak nulis fanfic. Dan sepertinya Kentona makin terlupakan. Hahaha.

Sebelumnya Kentona mau ngucapin terima kasih dan gomen pada para reviewer. Kentona nggak bisa update cepet-cepet soalnya memang males dan nggak ada waktu. Gomen ne.

Yes yes yeeeeesss! ~orang-orang pada ngeliat sambil sweatdrop~ Akhirnya UAS, ujian praktek, ujian ketabahan, ujian ilahi -?- dan ujian-ujian lainnya yang bikin tepar selesai! Sekarang Kentona sudah bisa bernafas lega. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman yang kelas 3 SMP atau SMA, atau kelas 6 SD. Tapi bagi kalian yang bukan kelas itu, kalian masih harus berjuang.

Ganbatte kudasai! ~ngomongnya sampe kemana-mana~

Gomen gomen. Oke, langsung aja, chapter lima.

**GO GO! UZUMAKI NARUTO!**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Go Go! Uzumaki Naruto! ~ Kentona Seizaburo

===="

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Frays Boy : Unforgettable Scene 2**

"Tentu saja kelemahan Sasuke itu tidak ada. Dia kan kuat, keren, tampan, blablabla. .."

==="

"Argh! Kenapa semua perempuan yang kutanyai jawabannya sama? Dia kan kuat, keren, tampan, blablabla. .. Huek!" Naruto berkata sambil memanyunkan bibir. Sudah seharian dia bertanya pada para perempuan genit yang selalu berputar-putar mengelilingi si Sasuke, rival pertama Naruto.

CTAR!

Naruto menepuk jidatnya menggunakan pemukul lalat.

"Tentu saja mereka tidak memberi tahuku kelemahan Sasuke. Mereka kan kroco-kroco bawahan si muka datar itu. Cih! Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari tadi-tadi ya? Kalau begini aku akan bertanya pada para **SAPI**!"

**SAPI**? Kentona baru dengar. Ah, itu adalah antifans club yang baru saja dibuat Naruto seenak dengkulnya. **S**asuke **A**ntifans **P**ublic **I**ncorporation adalah kepanjangannya. Hm, lumayan keren juga namanya.

==="

Di atas sebuah meja di teras sebuah rumah, sebuah papan shogi diletakkan dan bidak-bidaknya disusun dengan aturan tertentu. Dua anak sedang bermain, dan hasil pertandingan tampak jelas berat sebelah. Bak godzilla dan tokek ditimbang pada satu timbangan, anak dengan rambut hitam dan kuncir jauh lebih unggul daripada anak yang memakai ikat kepala yang kalau tidak diperhatikan sungguh-sungguh, malah kelihatan seperti celana dalam yang dipakai di kepala.

"Permainan ini. .. Shikamaru! Kau pasti sangat sering memainkannya ya? Jago banget!"

"Sebenarnya ini kali pertama aku memainkannya. Huaaah. .. daripada seirng-sering main ini, mendingan sering-sering tidur."

"Hei Shikamaru, Chouji!"

"Oh! Naruto ya," jawab mereka berdua berbarengan. Hubungan Naruto dengan mereka cukup dekat. Mereka sama-sama pembuat onar di akademi. Mereka bertiga + Kiba = kehancuran akademi.

"Aku sedang menjalankan misi rahasia. Ini adalah misi pertamaku. Misi sebagai seorang laki-laki yang sedang berusaha mecari jati diri. Misi ini bukan misi biasa, dan kalau kalian membantuku, aku yakin aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Nah, sebenarnya misi ini dimulai saat aku dilahirkan. Saat itu, saat aku masih mengompol, aku—"

"Naruto, aku tidak mau mendengarkan celotehmu yang lebih parah dari celoteh balita itu. Aku lapaaaar~" potong Chouji. Terekspos dengan jelas di sisi seberang Chouji, Shikamaru sudah ngorok.

"Iya iya. Huh, sepertinya memang agak sulit ngomong sama kalian berdua ya. Yang satu pemalas, yang satu gen—"

GREB!

Dalam sekejap, mulut Naruto sudah dibekap oleh tangan Shikamaru. Bahkan Shikamaru rela meninggalkan tidurnya tersayang yang bak kebo itu demi mencegah Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata. Ada apa gerangan?

"Gendut," bisiknya di telinga bocah pirang , "adalah kata paling tabu bagi Chouji."

"Ka-kata tabu?"

"Kamu. .. bisa didorong sampai jatuh, lalu digencet sekuat berat badannya kalau berani mengucapkan kata terlarang itu di depannya."

"Ugh. .. mengerikan juga, tapi. .. SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MENINDIHKU BEGINI?" teriak Naruto. Shikamaru memang sedang dengan PW-nya menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Tak usah sampai Chouji, kau juga berat, tahu!"

"Gomen, gomen," Shikamaru meminta maaf dengan wajah sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan. Dirinya pun langsung bangun dan duduk di teras rumahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?" tanyanya kemudian. Chouji di dekatnya masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru dengan Naruto barusan.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kalian tahu kelemahan Sasuke?"

Hening.

Lalu tiba-tiba Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAM."

Wow. Lebar sekali. Mengalahkan kudanil.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" perintah Naruto sembari melempar serai ke mulut si tukang molor.

"Ho-hoeekk! Kenapa kau masukkan serai ke mulutku, Naruto?"  
"Salah sendiri kau menguap lebarnya diluar batas kewajaran! Bola basket saja muat masuk situ!" balas Naruto tak sabar dengan muka semerah pipi om-om yang habis ditampari istrinya gara-gara ketahuan mabuk.

"Habisnya pertanyaan itu sudah pasti tidak ada jawabannya kan? Selain itu, kalaupun ada, kemungkinan kita menemukannya sangat kecil. Hanya sekitar 12% saja. Si Uchiha itu, selain dianya memang menutup diri dari orang lain, perempuan-perempuan merepotkan di sekelilingnya pasti akan menghalangi kita menemukannya. Haaah. .. mendokusei," jelas Shikamaru.

Baru saja Naruto hendak mengeluh, Chouji mengatakan sesuatu yang meruntuhkan statement Shikamaru tadi.

"Ada. Ada satu."

"EEEEEEH!" keduanya tersentak kaget. Mereka langsung memfokuskan pandangan ke arah Chouji.

"Masih ada satu. Aaaaaaa. .. nyam nyam nyam. .." Chouji melempar potato chips dari bungkus keripik kentangnya. "Habis."

GUBRAKK!

Naruto dan Shikamaru terjengkang secara mengenaskan.

"Jadi yang dimaksud 'satu' itu sisa kerpik kentang dalam bungkus itu ya?" gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Mmmm. .. nyam nyam nyam nyam. .." hanya itu yang terdengan selanjutnya.

"Huh! Buang-buang waktu saja aku disini!" Naruto frustrasi. Dia pun beranjak pergi.

"Tadi kau bilang kau mau tahu kelemahan Sasuke. Tidak jadi ya? Yasudah."

"**UEEEEEEEHH?"**

==="

Sssssssh..

Beberapa potong yakiniku dipanggang di atas meja pemanggang. Dan sebuah tangan mengambili semua yakiniku yang ada di situ dengan sumpit. Lihai sekali. Dia pasti sangat sering makan.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Sudah kuduga, Chouji pasti minta ditraktir yakiniku. Ah, kempes sudah Naruto no Saifu *."

*Dompet Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Keripik kentangnya sudah habis sih," timpal Shikamaru.

"Huh! Jadi apa kelemahan Sasuke yang 'hanya satu' itu, Chouji?"

"Haup haup bla bla haup bla. .."

"Hm. .."

"Bla bla haup haup haup bla bla haup."

"A..."

"Haup haup haup haup haup."

"WOOOOI! Kalau mau ngomong berenti ngunyah dulu! Memangnya kau pikir aku ngerti? Mana muncrat-muncrat lagi!" jerit Naruto sambil membersihkan potongan-potongan kecil yakiniku di mukanya. Semua mata di kedai itu tertuju pada mereka.

"Mendokusei," komentar Shikamaru. "Percuma, Naruto. Chouji sedang kelaparan. Dia tidak akan berhenti makan sampai benar-benar kenyang," tambah si kepala nanas.

"Tambah."

"Haaaaah. .." Naruto membuang nafas capek.

==="

**BUUUUUUUUUUURP. ..**

Sendawa terpanjang dan terkeras yang pernah Naruto dengar membuatnya sedikit lega. Akhirnya Chouji benar-benar kenyang. Setelah menghabiskan lebih dari satu jam untuk makan.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto. Rasa penasaran membakar semangatnya. Bahkan kalau diperhatikan, dianyaris terlihat seperti guru Guy dengan background api membara di belakangnya.

"Jadi? Jadi apa?" tanya Chouji dengan tampang blo'on.

Hening.

"TUADI KAU BUILANG KAU TAHU RAHASIA SUASUKE!"

Segera saja sandal, papan, beling, dan granat, dilemparkan warga setempat ke arah mereka bertiga, mereka dihakimi sebagai perusak kedamaian desa dengan suara Naruto yang bak loudspeaker itu. Tanpa pakai ancang-ancang, ketiga ninja tak bertanggung jawab yang dilempari tadi ngacir gak jelas. Tapi sepertinya mereka bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak akan diincar orang.

"Huoh. .. untung saja aku punya tempat persembunyian rahasia," gumam Naruto puas.

"Naruto,"

"Ung?"

"BUODOOH! INI ONSEN KHUSUS WANITA! Kalau begini sama saja dengan keluar dari mulut singa, masuk ke mulut ibuku!" jerit Shikamaru sembari mati-matian berkelit dari lemparan ember dan sikat para gadis yang sedang mandi di onsen.

==="

"Hah hah hah. .. Untung saja kita bisa lolos (lagi)," ujar Shikamaru terengah-engah.

"Memeng perempuan itu merepotkan."

"Eh, eh, Chouji, jadi apa kelemahan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang dengan teganya mengacangi Shikamaru.

"Oh itu ya. Naruto, sebenarnya. .."

"Ya?" Naruto kelihatannya Sangay antusias.

"Kelemahan Sasuke itu. .."

"Ya? Ya? Ya?" Naruto jadi semakin tak sabar.

"Itu. .. ada hubungannya dengan klannya," kata Chouji setelah berhenti sebentar. Naruto menunggu Chouji melanjutkan perkataannya barusan, tapi ternyata Chouji diam saja. Jadi akhirnya Naruto bertanya ada apa dengan klan Sasuke.

"Klan Sasuke, klan Ucho'baba. .."

"Tunggu dulu. Ucho'baba? Itu kan nama anak kecil yang suka mandi di kali dekat rumahku?" Naruto menginterupsi.

**GUBRAKK!**

"Eh? Ada apa Shikamaru?"

"Ya ampun! Itu Uchiha, Uchiha! Ucho'baba mbokmu -?- !" geram Shikamaru. Kedunguan kedua temannya membuat dia mulai stress. Dia bahkan lupa mengucapkan kata favoritnya –mendokusei.

"Ah, ya. Klan Uchiha. Sebenarnya. .."

"Ada apa, Chouji?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Klan itu. .. sebenarnya. .."

"Klan itu, klan Sasuke itu. .." Chouji mulai tampak gelisah. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Naruto sekarang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari wajah zombie.

"Kau itu sebenarnya hanya sedang mendramatisir suasana saja kan?" bentak Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh lawan bicaranya. Dan tentu saja, no effect.

"Klan Uchiha. .. sebenarnya. .."

Glek.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, tahu bahwa Chouji tidak bercanda lagi karena wajahnya sudah menampakkan keseriusan yang Amat.

"…………………… .. aku….. .. lupa."

**GUBRAK GLODAK BRUAGH KROMPYANG!**

==="

"Grmbl grmbl grmbl. .." Naruto sedang komat kamit di atas futonnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia merasa idenya untuk mencari tahu –atau lebih tepatnya mencuri tahu- rahasia kelemahan Sasuke sudah habis.

"Chouji. .. kalau saja ukuran tubuhnya tidak dua kali ukuran tubuhku, sudah ku-smack down dia. Huuuh!"

Naruto pun merutuki ketidakberuntungannya. Betapa usahanya selama ini sia-sia.

"Haaah. .. sudahlah. Toh tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Lebih baik aku membuat ramen instan."

Tepat sebelum Naruto beranjak dari futon tuanya, namanya dipanggil dengan brutal.

"HOOOOOI! NUARUTOOO!"

"Gyah! Suara Chouji. Rupanya dia belum puas menyiksaku seharian ini."

Sebelum melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya, Naruto mengambil nafas dalam. Lalu akhirnya, dengan mantap dibukanya kusen jendela yang sudah lapuk itu.

"Nani?" Nadanya terdengar malas.

"Naruto, gomen buat yang tadi siang. Untuk menebus kesalahanku tadi, aku meminta ayahku untuk menceritakan kisah klan Uchiha padamu," Chouji sedikit berteriak.

"Nani? Osh! Aku segera turun!"

==="

Tiga cangkir teh yang masih mengepul diletakkan di atas baki di atas meja. Yang satu masih penuh –punya Naruto. Dua yang lain sudah kosong melompong –punya Chouji dan ayahnya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kamu siapkan dirimu matang-matang untuk mendengar ini."

"Baik, tuan Akimichi."

"Baiklah," kata ayah Chouji. "Kamu tahu kisah Upin Ipin?" lanjutnya.

"Upin Ipin? Belum pernah dengar," jawab Naruto.

"Begini ceritanya. .. Jeng jeng jreeeeeeng~"

Naruto dan Chouji sweatdrop.

"Cast : Sasuke as Ipin, kakak Sasuke as Upin, ayah Sasuke as Opa, ibu Sasuke as Kak Ros." Tuan Akimichi berhenti sebentar untuk berdehem. Lalu ia melanjutkan kisah takjelas itu.

"Suatu hari di negeri melayu, Ipin sedang berjalan-jalan menacari sasaran baru. Semangka tetangga. Ya, Ipin adalah pencuri ulung di kampungnya."

"Tunggu dulu. Apa itu aib Sasuke? Waktu kecil dia suka nyolongin semangka tetangga?"

"Ssssh, Naruto. Jangan ganggu ayahku. Lagi seru-serunya nih. Krauk krauk. .." kata Chouji sambil melempar popcorn ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

"Ipin melompati pagar tetangga, berniat mencuri semangka yang paling besar. Tapi sayang, dia ketahuan. Tetangga si Ipin pun merapal mantra, 'Ipin jangan mencuri, Ipin jangan mencuri, Ipin jangan mencuriiii!', 'oh tidaaaaak!' umpat Ipin."

"Hah? Kok mirip Doura de Eksupuroru* ya?" sergah Naruto lagi.

*Dora the Explorer

"Ssssssh!"

"Ipin pun berlari dengan kaki-kaki cebolnya ke rumah untuk berlindung di balik tubuh Opa yang kekar –?-, tapi ternyata Opa sedang tidur di atap rumah -?-. Yang ada malah Kak Ros dan Upin. Ipin pun berusaha mencari perlindungan di balik Upin. Bukannya membela saudaranya, Upin malah berceramah tentang mana yang baik dan yang jahat.

'Ipin, tak baikle kau curi curi semangke tetangge~ Kalo kau aken mencuri semangke tetangge, ajakle aku, Ipin! Aku ini kayak kau yang paling cakep~ Bla bla bla~" ceramah Upin."

((Itu bahasa Melayu apa bahasa Batak ya?))

"Aaaaah! Kurang! Kurang mirip, tuan Akimichi! Mana 'betul-betul-betul'nya?"

"Ahaaa. .. ketahuan kalau kamu juga suka nonton Upin Ipin, Naruto," tuduh tuan Akimichi.

"Yah, ketahuan deh. Yasud, lanjut brooo!"

"Setelah dimarahi Upin, Ipin pun berlari ke kamar. Tapi di tengah perjalanan -?-, Ipin bertemu Kak Ros. Alhasil diapun dipaksa membantu membuat kupat, sejenis alat musik dari daun kelapa yang bunyinya 'cikicikicik' –?-. Tapi karena kerjanya tak benar, diapun diPECAT dan jadi pengangguran."

"Ipin menderita sekali ya. Ckckck," bisik Naruto sambil mencomot popcorn Chouji.

"Arahnya makin tak jelas saja," sebuah suara dari belakang tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Naruto dan Chouji. Mereka menoleh.

"Shikamaru?"

"Chouza, berhentilah membohongi kedua bocah itu dan ceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang klan Uchiha." Ternyata di belakang Shikamaru, tuan Shikato, ayahnya, mengikutinya.

"Ah, kau ini Shikato. Padahal lagi seru-serunya," sang Akimichi Chouza protes. "Tapi kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat. Pasang telinga baik-baik, anak-anak. Aku akan menceritakan kisah sesungguhnya.

"Baik!" kata mereka bertiga serempak.

"Tapi sebelum itu ayah, aku mau ambil cemilan," izin Chouji.

"Aku mau pipis," tambah Naruto.

"Aku mau tidur dulu ah."

"Aku mau ngupil."

"WWWWOOOOI! Katanya tadi mau ngedengerin? Kok malah pada nggak niat gini?" Mereka berempat pun mengurungkan niat tak mulia mereka, takut tuan Chouza yang besar ini menggilas mereka.

"Baiklah. Akan kumulai ceritanya."

==="

Uchiha Sasuke, dia dilahirkan dalam sebuah klan papan atas. Klan Uchiha adalah klan yang dipercaya sebagai kepala pertahanan Konoha. Tidak hanya itu, keluarga Sasuke pun termasuk keluarga paling elit dalam klannya. Ayahnya seorang ketua klan, ibunya adalah kunoichi yang kuat, dan kakaknya? Dia jenius yang konon hanya lahir sepuluh tahun sekali.

Orang-orang di Konoha, termasuk klan kami, mengakui bahwa klan Uchiha adalah klan besar yang hebat. Mereka hidup di kawasan tersendiri di pinggiran Konoha. Kami yakin, kehidupan mereka begitu damai dan teratur, sampai ada kejadian 'itu'.

Hari itu adalah hari-hari yang cukup tenang, beberapa minggu pascaperang dunia ninja, kehidupan di Konoha sudah mulai pulih kembali. Tapi, tanpa diduga, suatu hari terjadi pembantaian klan. Satu klan kelas atas itu, klan Uchiha, semua anggotanya mati dibantai dengan sadis. Darah tercecer di seluruh penjuru kediaman klan itu. Luka-luka yang ditemukan pada mayat memperlihatkan cara mati mereka yang mengenaskan. Tak terkecuali ayah dan ibu Sasuke. Mereka berdua mati dan mayatnya ditemukan dalam posisi saling menindih, menandakan mereka sedang bersama-sama saat pembantaian itu terjadi. Meski sedang bersama, orang tua Sasuke tidak mampu mengalahkan pembantai itu. Hal itu berarti, si pembunuh benar-benar bukan orang biasa.

Entah bagaimana, Sasuke, yang akhirnya ditemukan oleh sang pembantai, dibiarkan hidup. Menurumu Naruto, apa yang lebih mengerikan daripada menyaksikan klan terbantai dan dibiarkan untuk hidup dalam kesepian? Hal itu tentu akan mengundang sesuatu yang jauh lebih berbahaya dari mata pedang sekalipun.

Kebencian.

Dendam.

Nafsu membunuh.

Kebencian, dendam, dan nafsu membunuh, itulah yang sekarang terpancar dari mata Sasuke. Iya kan, Naruto? Dan aku rasa ada hal yang membuat ketiganya nyaris mustahil untuk disembuhkan. Hal itu adalah. ..

Kenyataan. ..

Bahwa pembantai klannya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

==="

Mata Naruto membelalak tak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka, masa lalu Sasuke segelap itu. Ia tidak menyangka, dibalik keangkuhan si Uchiha, jauh di dalam sorot mata tajamnya, bocah itu memendam kepedihan yang mungkin akan terus menggerogotinya sampai dia mati. Dan Naruto tidak menyangka, Sasuke menanggung semua itu sendiri.

**- End of Flashback**

==="

Keesokan harinya, Naruto melangkah menuju kelas dengan bermuram durja.

"Aku tidak percaya aku berusaha berbuat curang dengan mencari-cari kelemahan Sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia itu kasihan juga. Aku jadi iba padanya."

Tepat saat itu, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan keren di atas sebuah bangku. Seperti biasa, di sekelilingnya berjejer dengan rapi perempuan-perempuan genit akademi. Sasuke tidak sengaja bertatap muka dengan Naruto, dan segera saja dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dengan ekspresi 'males banget gue ngeliat muke lo pagi-pagi gini'.

Siapa juga yang nggak sewot dikasih tatapan begituan? Belum lagi perempuan-perempuan di sekitar anak berkulit pucat itu tak henti-hentinya memuja-muja dirinya. Sasuke itu bak sultan botak yang sedang dilayani para dayangnya.

'Benar-benar pemandangan yang memuakkan,' batin Naruto sebal. Tanpa bisa ditahan, kaki Naruto pun dilangkahkan menuju bangku si tuan bikin illfeel. Lalu Naruto naik dan berjongkok di atas meja yang ada tepat di depan Sasuke. Death glare antara dua pria kecil yang saling berhadapan pun menimbulkan sepercik aliran arus listrik.

BZZZZT!

InnerNaruto : Huh! Dasar tuan bokong rata jelek tiada tara! Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang bagus dari dirimu?

InnerSasuke : Anak ini lagi rupanya. Tak kapok-kapok dia menantangku. Kali ini berani-beraninya dia menantangku di hadapan orang banyak. Dasar muka badak!

InnerNaruto : Hei, aku dengar itu!

InnerSasuke : Terus kenapa?

InnerNaruto : Dasar bokong ayam bodoh!

InnerSasuke : Setidaknya aku tetap idola para gadis. (narsis mode : on)

InnerNaruto : Makannya aku bilang selera para gadis itu menurun drastis dari tahun ke tahun.

InnerSasuke : Apa katamu?

InnerNaruto : Kau dengar, kan?

InnerSasuke : Teme!

InnerNaruto : Dobe!

Sementara itu. ..

"Kira-kira misi kita sebagai ninja kelas D apa ya?" laki-laki rambut nanas bergumam pada teman baiknya yang memakai celan dalam, oops, maksudnya ikat kepala model langka di kepala.

"Lebih baik kau tidak bertanya, Shikamaru. Kata ayahku, misi ninja tingkat D itu bikin rusak image."

"Oh ya? Memang kelihatannya merepotkan."

"Tentu. Kita disuruh ini itu seenak dengkul. Misalnya mulungin sampah-sampah di hutan Konoha, ngumpulin rumput untuk pakan para babi peliharaan orang, nyabutin uban para tetua Konoha, dan ngepel lantai arena pertempuran pake sikat gigi. Ya amplop!"

"Masa sih?"

DUAG!

Tak sengaja tangan Shikamaru mendorong bokong Naruto.

"Eh, gomen gomen Naru. ..EEGH?"

**CHU ~ 3 (!#?%?)**

Pemandangan yang sungguh indah (bagi para fujoshi) sekaligus bikin muntah para straight.

"U-UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OHOEK! Apa-apaan kau? Itu. .. itu ciuman pertamaku!"

'Ci-ciuman pertama Sasuke?' jerit para gadis dalam hati dengan penuh penderitaan.

"WUEK! Memangnya aku sengaja melakukannya? Juih! Nuajong nuajong! Mana mulutmu bau!"

"Awas kau, bocah pirang! Aku akan membunuhmu, teme!"

"Oke, aku ladeni!"

Tapi belum sempat menyerang, baju oranye Naruto ditarik paksa dari belakang oleh tenaga luar biasa seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Naruto. .. BERANINYA KAU!

******SHANNAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

****

**BUAGH 1000x**

* * *

Ada yang penasaran kenapa ada **End of Flashback **di tengah cerita? Itu karena **Flashback**-nya dimulai di chapter sebelumnya.

Review?


End file.
